1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame rate conversion apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technology for converting frame rates of a synthesized moving image which is a moving image synthesized with a still image, by inserting an interpolation frame between the frames of the synthesized moving image. In such technologies, there is the problem of deterioration of images of the interpolation frames during generation of the interpolation frames. An example of a method used to solve such problems is a method in which frame rate conversion is carried out accompanying detection of motion vectors for moving image portions of the synthesized moving image followed by frame rate conversion not accompanying detection of motion vectors for still image portions (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2008-160591 and 2008-228233). In the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2008-160591 and 2008-228233, the above-mentioned method is intended to inhibit deterioration of still image portions. However, there is the risk of erroneous detection of motion vectors since the motion vectors are detected from the synthesized moving image. In addition, there is the risk of disruption (deterioration) of an image of the interpolation frames in the case the detected motion vectors have indicated the pixel locations of still image portions.